50 People who Loved Raven
by Ykari
Summary: Let's face it, Raven's probably the single most paired up character on the show. So here's 50 one sentence stories about all the different people who adore her. Loads of crackships but 49 of them are one sided. Who's the one Raven loves back?


**1. Jericho**

Jericho knows that 'I love you' is the single most recognized phrase in sign language and she'd understand if he said it, which is exactly why he won't.

**2. Terra**

Terra hates Raven because she knows Beast Boy wouldn't have loved her if Raven hadn't rejected him, but she loves her at the same time because knowing that made walking away so much easier.

**3. Mumbo**

The irony of it all is that she was stuck in his head long before she was ever stuck in his hat.

**4. Robin**

Starfire is the one he wants to take home to meet his 'father', but Raven's the one he wants to screw up against a wall.

**5. Malchior**

The only thing he lied about was being human, he never had to pretend he wanted her.

**6. Speedy**

Speedy's never met a girl he didn't love, but she was the first girl who didn't love him back.

**7. Pantha**

Raven looks like she'd break in half if you breathed on her wrong so Pantha is pleasantly surprised when she breaks the wrestler's jaw during a brief tussle in the gym.

**8. Atlas**

Atlas doesn't care much for any creature with flesh, but he has to admit that it probably doesn't matter since sometimes she acts more robotic than he does.

**9. Gizmo**

Puberty hit Gizmo like a ton of bricks; sort of like the brick wall he flew into when he got good look at Raven without her hood on.

**10. Slade**

Slade hated working for someone else, but he could hardly complain about how many of his orders involved getting his hands on Raven.

**11. Kid Flash**

Kid Flash was pretty sure he had a goth fetish and more than anything else in his life, it seemed to be what got him into the most trouble.

**12. Johnny Rancid**

Sometimes he likes to pretend she was talking about him instead of the dark, dreary city he had created when she said "Cool".

**13. Larry**

Larry never really had the heart to tell his DNA buddy that they weren't alike in _every_ way since he'd been dating his dimension's version of Raven for years.

**14. Trident**

Trident knows that he alone is perfect, but she's pretty damn close.

**15. Monsieur Mallah**

Mallah may be smarter than the average gorilla but he's still as strong as one, so he's actually quite impressed when she manages to hold her own in a fist fight.

**16. Red X**

Grant stole the suit in the first place to prove to his father that he was better than a certain brightly colored bird, but he started wearing it to get closer to a much darker one.

**17. Control Freak**

It really annoys him to no end that he can't watch horror movies anymore without thinking about her and drifting off into daydreams that make him miss most of the movie.

**18. Cheshire**

There aren't a lot of people who make her smile, but Raven makes her grin like her namesake.

**19. Timmy**

By the time he's old enough to understand what an Oedipus Complex is, he's old enough to understand that she's not his mother.

**20. Herald**

Herald has seriously considered finding an alternate dimension where she actually loves him back, but he gave up on it once he realized that she wouldn't be her if she did.

**21. Dr. Light**

Light considers it best to admire her from a distance, like a big cat or something, because if she isn't nearby then sometimes he can forget she has claws.

**22. Aqualad**

Where Speedy is shameless in his sexuality, Aqualad is shy and reserved and the irony is not lost on him when he discovers that if he'd been a bit bolder, he could have had her.

**23. Cyborg.**

Cyborg still doesn't really understand why he attracts so many girls in spite of his mostly metal body, but what really bugs him is that he can never attract the one he actually wants.

**24. Killer Moth**

Killer Moth winces under his mask every time he fights her because he knows damn well that he shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts about somebody younger than his own daughter.

**25. Beast Boy**

Sometimes Beast Boy ponders in his bed late at night over which he loves more, blonde hair and butterfly clips or purple eyes and a dry wit, and then he remembers that it doesn't matter because he couldn't have either of them.

**26. Starfire**

Starfire wasn't really sure why humans placed so much emphasis on gender in love and she is genuinely baffled when she discovers that while nobody cares if she loves Robin, they get quite huffy when they discover that she loves Raven just as much.

**27. Mammoth**

Mammoth howls with laughter when a blushing Gizmo explains exactly why he flew headlong into a brick wall during the last fight, but when he finally pulls himself together, he pats Gizmo's shoulder and completely agrees.

**28. Billy Numerus**

Billy's never seen a girl like her anywhere in Beaumont, Texas and that's probably why he hasn't given up and gone home yet to settle down.

**29. Argent**

Argent doesn't believe in hiding anything, whether from herself or others, so she's one of the few who actually has the guts to tell Raven how she feels and while she didn't get quite what she wanted out of the admission, she at least got a shy kiss and a gentle apology.

**30. Wildebeest**

Wildebeest personally prefers things with fur, but since he hasn't met a girl with fur yet, he's finding himself more and more attracted to the Titan's resident black bird.

**31. Hotspot**

There's not a lot of things in the world that can make Hotspot hot under the collar, but Raven never seems to have trouble with it.

**32. Gnarrk**

Gnarrk sometimes forgets that acting off pure instinct is generally frowned upon among the other Titans so he's glad he has Kole around to keep him from doing something that would make Raven drop him off the top floor of the Tower.

**33. Trigon**

Trigon's well aware that Raven thinks he isn't a very good father and he doesn't care about her, but he considers this to be completely unfair since he never got the chance and he still loves her more than she'll ever understand.

**34. Mad Mod**

There's plenty of reasons he hates being old, but one of the bigger ones is that he really, really hates feeling like a perverted old man when he watches her.

**35. Adonis**

He's not particularly bright, he'll be the first to admit that one, but he is a fan of literature and there are times when he wonders if the fact that he's memorized most of Edgar Allan Poe's works would endear him to her.

**36. Kyd Wykkyd**

Kyd desperately hopes opposites _don't_ attract because if they do then he hasn't got a chance in hell.

**37. Thunder and Lightning**

They both know how much she likes a good storm and they wish she knew that sometimes, it's raining just for her.

**38. Kole**

Kole sighs when she stops a whining Gnarrk from all but stalking Raven but she can't help but think that at least he has good taste.

**39. Mas y Menos**

The twins learn very quickly that they'll never get Starfire but that's okay because then they meet Raven, and then it's not okay because they learn they'll never get her either.

**40. Private HIVE**

Despite what Robin might have thought, he really had considered going good, but he had eventually decided that he wouldn't be able to take being so close to her and knowing she was off-limits.

**41. Bushido**

He actually curses out loud when he discovers that the first time he ever left Tokyo for a long period of time was when they decided to visit.

**42. Puppet King**

He really, really wishes he'd caught the girls instead of the boys because honestly, he wanted their bodies a lot more.

**43. Blackfire**

On Tamaran dark colors (like her) are shunned, so Blackfire can't help but be attracted to somebody who revels in them rather than hating them.

**44. Punk Rocket**

Punk Rocket gives up his criminal career solely because while walking him to a police car, Raven tells him that she'd like his music if he didn't use it to hurt people.

**45. See-More**

See-More has never been more glad for his 'third eye' in his life because he's completely blind without it and he's glad he didn't miss out on seeing someone so beautiful.

**46. Brother Blood**

She'd be horrified (and likely enraged) if she knew about it, but Blood personally considers himself to be rather like a godfather to her, given that he was the one who offered up Arella to Trigon in the first place.

**47. Soto's Dog**

The dog honestly doesn't see why everyone can't be as up front about their affection for her as he is.

**48. Bobby**

Bobby was created by Melvin and thus has most of her personality instilled in him, but he's mentally older than her so while the child thinks he hid from Raven because she frightened him, it was mostly because he didn't think he'd be able to hide his attraction if she knew he was there.

**49. Bumblebee**

Bumblebee is incredibly annoyed to discover that Raven isn't even aware that people consider her attractive much less aware of how many people think so (and Bumblebee can think of fifty-odd people off the top of her head including herself, and that's just the ones she knows about!)

**50. Jinx**

Jinx discovered very quickly that for some inexplicable reason, 90 of the people she knew, whether good or bad, had the hots for her girlfriend. But people around her discovered even more quickly that Jinx was violently territorial and Raven clearly enjoyed it.


End file.
